


the caged bird sings

by AriaManiac



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Collars, Creampie, F/M, Gun Violence, Leashes, Minor Character Death, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaManiac/pseuds/AriaManiac
Summary: One of the Remnants manages to overcome their despair brainwashing and attempts to escape the remnants of despair. Izuru Kamukura knows how essential their Ultimate is to continuing their mission and decides to offer a deal to bring them back.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	the caged bird sings

**Author's Note:**

> For Piinklatte's competition!

It was not easy hiding from her fellow Ultimates. Compared to the other’s talents, Destiny’s own talent was simply useless in helping her survive the desolate wasteland of Japan. Gundham could have his animals hunt down food for him, Kazuichi could craft a machine from scraps of metal that would plant and harvest food, and Izuru- Well, Destiny knew that Izuru would survive on his own without a doubt. She, on the other hand, struggled to find any sort of food or reliable shelter. There were times where the ultimate had to sleep in a car trunk, the stuffiness of year old dust being her only shelter from the Monokuma bots that would roam the streets at night, looking for the occasional distracted civilian. Food was a scarcity that would fill Destiny with hope whenever she would spot some, always having to force herself to chew slowly to enjoy and savor whatever scraps she could get. Though, in a way, Destiny’s talent was not completely useless to her survival, for she was certain that she would not have survived her escape attempt if she was not an actress. 

The redhead remembered the fated event as if it were yesterday- The remnants were patrolling the neighborhoods near Hope’s Peak, the majority of homes and establishments crumbling from the lack of maintenance and the bombs that had gone off nearby three years ago. They were looking for survivors as well as supplies to gather for the nearby observation location. Izuru decided to split them into four groups, using his analytical talent to determine that it would take them only four hours to search the entirety of the neighborhood compared to ten hours with one whole group. They all followed obediently, the desire to please Junko and even Izuru being their main motivation.

Izuru had sorted her to be with Sonia, Kazuichi and Mahiru, and immediately put the blonde in charge of their group. A part of Destiny was upset, for she wanted to be one of the four selected for the noirette’s group; It was not hard to feel jealousy, especially at the sight of Kamukura’s hand on the dip of Nagito’s back. That should have been her standing her there, not the freak who practically fawned over Izuru. It was nearly…insulting to think that Izuru would even have the slightest interest in the male, but it appeared that he did. Still, Destiny grit her teeth and complied, wanting to find anything to please their leader. 

The first house they entered was empty, the cabinets stripped bare of any food or materials that they could use. Dried blood was smeared on the nearly rotten wooden floors, looking as if someone had made it to the front door before being dragged back forcefully to the darkened hallway. It would not surprise her if there were skeleton remains somewhere within the house. Those who were unlucky enough to live near Hope’s Peak were the first ones to be attacked by Monokuma bots and even some of the reverse course students. Death and Despair had been brewing long before Junko even decided to bring her plants to fruition. 

“Alright, we have searched the cabinets and have found nothing! I believe it will be best if we split and search the remaining rooms within the home.” Sonia offers, a wide smile on her face. 

“I agree with Miss Sonia!” 

Destiny turns her gaze away from their leader, instead examining the ultimate mechanic who was practically fawning over the princess. His jumpsuit was nearly covered in grease, and the toolbelt around his waist was moments away from sliding off, his skinny frame struggling to hold up the weight of the belt and tools. His hair was slicked back, the raggedy pink strands desperately trying to hide their original chestnut color. She’s heard about how Kazuichi would desperately try to change himself for his father’s approval and it seemed that even he couldn’t make substitute hair dye with his skills. 

“All you do is agree with Sonia because you like her!” Mahiru mutters under her breath, her pale hands fiddling with her camera. 

“Sh-shut up! I’ll bash your head in with a wrench!”

“Now, now, everyone! There is no need to start arguing!” Sonia pipes in, stepping between the two. 

They didn’t have time for this, to bicker away the hours when Izuru and Junko were counting on them to find something to bring back to the base- They wouldn’t be able to do that if they were too busy ripping out each other’s throats. So, without a word, Destiny turns and leaves, venturing deeper into the darkness of the hall and away from the trio. There were three rooms up ahead, the one on the left was missing half of its door and the other two were intact. Perhaps there would be some hidden and preserved loot behind them. 

She steps over the broken door and the smell of cat urine instantly wafts into the actresses’ nose. She wants to gag but her face remains neutral as she surveys the room. There were two litterboxes in the corner, feces and litter practically overflowing from the litter box. It seemed like the owners had either died or left and didn’t even bother to take their cat with them. Destiny stares for a moment longer before bending over and picking up the frail cat that was currently rubbing in between her legs. Her eyes flicker down to the purring creature, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of it. Of course, the poor cat was nearly skin and bones, the lack of food in the area was sure to be the cause for its malnourishment. Still, its coat was slick and a gorgeous orange that gleamed in the beams of sunlight that slipped through the window. 

Something prickled in the back of the actress’s mind, blurry memories of an orange cat coming to the forefront. The redhead could feel tears slipping down her cheeks, but her face had remained neutral- Already, the tell-tale signs of crying were beginning to manifest, for her throat was getting tight and her lip had begun to tremble. Without a word, Destiny pulled off her tattered bookbag and unzipped it before placing the kitten inside.

“Hey….where did Destiny go?” 

The ultimate sighs and stands up fully, quickly wiping the small tears that were on her face before stepping back out into the hallway and coming face to face with Kazuichi. 

“Well, did ya find anything?” He questions, pink eyes glancing past her and into the room. It was clear she had nothing visibly within her grasp. Seems like this house was not any good from the things they’ve been seeing. 

“I-“ Destiny clears her throat when her voice comes out more strangled that she liked it to. “I looked in the other rooms and I didn’t find anything- I think we should just regroup with the others.” 

The others seemed slightly upset but listened to the actresses lie, immediately turning back around and making their way to the front of the house. Hands gripping the bookbag straps, the redhead makes her way back over to the trio, a new feeling settling into her stomach. She couldn’t decipher it just yet, but she wanted to figure it out sooner or later, just so she could stop the effects that would come with it. The walk back to their convergence point would take around ten minutes to get there, potentially six if walked fast enough. 

With tails between their tails, the group exited the house and made their way back to the others. Destiny could tell that the others were dragging their feet, dreading disappointing Izuru and even Junko for the lack of supplies and finds. Already, Destiny could imagine the smug look on Nagito’s face when he would see them. If she saw that look in person, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stop herself from beating the shit out of him. At least she might be able to get a few hits in before Akane or Nekomaru pulled her off. The redhead grins at that and readjusts her sunglasses before refocusing her gaze ahead of her. 

“Destiny.”

She stops, blinking once before she glances around her. The others continued walking on without her, oblivious to the voice that had just whispered out the Broadway star’s name. 

“It’s nothing, you’re fucking trippin, Des.” She mutters to herself and continues walking. 

“Destiny.” 

There is a tug on her backpack, pulling her backwards and nearly off her feet. The redhead whips around, her hands raised and ready to start throwing punches at whoever had grabbed her. The stranger’s hands immediately are raised in submission, showing to the redhead that they had no weapons on them. Their blonde hair was similar to the color of Sonia’s and her roots didn’t appear to have a darker tiny shining through, more than likely indicating that their hair was truly blonde and that they were indeed a foreigner; Not to mention, they didn’t have an accent similar to the other Hope’s Peak students. 

“Who the hell are you?” She hisses, her brown eyes flickering to the trio that had already walked off without her. 

“I’m your agent, Destiny- Everyone in America was looking for you after they heard about what happened in Japan.” The blonde breathes out, lowering her hands slowly to reach into her pockets and pull out something. It is a crumbled photo, but the image is still clear enough for Destiny to see. It’s of her in the arms of the woman standing across from her. Their smiles seemed genuine, different than the despair loving grin that she had seen on Nagito’s lips. What this woman was saying had to be true, unless it was a trick played upon her by Junko, a test to see how loyal Destiny was. 

“You’re lying to me.” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you! You went to school in America, were casted in your first Broadway musical in middle school, Destiny- Surely, you remember that?”

She shuffles from foot to foot, glancing towards the blonde and to the crest of a hill. The others would be meeting at the convergence point soon and if they caught her with a stranger the others were sure to kill her. Destiny knew that she had to do something, but she wasn’t sure exactly what she was supposed to do- It wasn’t like she could hide the blonde in her backpack just like the sleeping cat in her bookbag. 

“You can’t be here; you shouldn’t even be on this island. If one of these remnants catch you, they’ll kill you, understand? Just….go home.” The redhead turns around to leave, her heart instantly leaping into her throat. 

Izuru Kamukura was standing in front of her, his piercing red gaze settled on the woman standing behind her. This wasn’t good, not for her, not for her supposed “manager”- If Izuru wanted to, he would have no qualms with killing the both of them. The talentless woman would have no use to him, and Destiny’s own talent was practically useless unless they were using her to fool a group of survivors. They were of no use to Kamukura. 

“What do we have here?” He questions with a tilt of his head. Inspection. 

“Just a measly talentless scum- I tried getting some information out of them, but they-“ 

A click sounds from behind Destiny, the familiar sound of a safety being pulled off a gun.

“Get the hell away from her or I’ll shoot! Let’s go, Destiny, now.” 

There was simply too much going on for Destiny to understand. She didn’t want to go with this blonde chick, but she knew for a fact that she didn’t want Izuru to hurt her. She throws up her hands to separate them but Izuru was already gone, moving faster than the previous track star’s at Hope’s Peak. The gun was already in his hand, the blonde woman’s hand pointing at an odd angle. Did Izuru snap it at the wrist? Destiny’s stomach was churning, fear running through her veins as she watched the scene playout. 

“Wait! Please, Please don’t kill her- Just let her go, alright?” She pleads. His gaze flickers over to her and for a moment, Destiny thinks that he’ll listen to her. 

BANG. 

A thud happens moment later, and Destiny refuses to look, to acknowledge that she caused the death of this poor women who simply wanted to help her. The tears from earlier begin to flow again and this time, she can not hide them. She felt….saddened, a different feeling from the mix of happiness and sadness upon torturing a talentless citizen. This felt….worse, gut wrenchingly worse. Though her thoughts were scrambled, one continued to scream within her skull. 

Get out. Get Out. Get Out.   
You want to live. 

She does not move when he comes near her, does not stiffen like the actress she is. Destiny lets him wipe the blood from his face onto her shirt. She does not let her breathing stutter; she does not let him notice that the look in her eyes had changed. She was the Ultimate Broadway Actress after all.

Get Out. Get Out. Get Out.   
You want to live. 

Destiny would leave the moment she was put on guard duty. She would be gone within a blink of eye in the middle of the night. They would never find her again…..and if she did, then they would kill her, would remind her that they were the remnants of despair. 

The first few weeks were difficult- Shelter was sparse and food was even less readily available. There were times where she considered simply going back to the remnants and pleading for forgiveness, but she knew that death from starvation would be a better gift than whatever the remnants would bestow upon her.   
Then one day, she had stumbled upon a store, one that was still standing out of the rubble of Japan. The moment she stepped inside, she realized exactly why the store was still standing. Everywhere the redhead look was either some sort of sexy toy or lingerie set. It was an adult store. It would protect her from the outside elements and give Firepaw a chance to run around without her worrying that he would scramble off. 

So, it was decided, she would hide here in the adult store, for she doubted that they would be willing to stop inside and look for her or even think that she would stay in here. So, Destiny laid her head down and held her cat close, their rough licks against her cheek lulling her to sleep. 

The morning had peaked through the shop, the warm rays of the sun slipping in through the windows and landing on the stirring Ultimate. Her chocolate gaze lands on the cat peacefully sleeping within   
her arms before trailing to the black dress shoes that were standing in front of her. Destiny doesn’t scream, doesn’t attempt to get away from Izuru- All she does is sit up and wrap her arm around the cat, wanting to shield it from whatever the noirette may attempt. 

“Are you going to kill me?” 

“No.” 

The redhead sighs, her fingers running through the peacefully sleeping cat’s fur. It was….reassuring to know that Izuru wasn’t going to kill her, even though she had deserted the group and somehow over came the brainwashing video; It would make sense for him to kill her off, an extra step to avoid the chance that she’d turn on them, even if she was physically weak. There is silence, the cats soft purring the only sound in the room. 

“Then why are you here, Kamukura?” 

The corner of his lip twitches downwards, the beginnings of a frown that does not quite fully turn into one. His red gaze finally flickers to the feline resting inside Destiny’s arm, staying there for several moments before glancing back up towards the fellow Ultimate. 

“I see you found a…cat.” He finally responds, completely avoiding the nature of the redhead’s question. 

“Stop fucking around, asshole. Just tell me why you’re here, please.” 

The redhead’s pleading with him now, desperately trying to reason with the apathetic male standing before her. It wasn’t unusual for Kamukura to avoid the subject when talking with the other remnants, or to speak in confusing and irritating riddles. Even now, the noriette’s change of subject was usual, but Destiny had no patience for it, especially not now.

“I will tell you…” He trails off, blinking once before glancing around the store. Even now, the majority of the store’s products were still on the shelves- Then again, it was in the middle of the apocalypse; People were more interested in food and water than toys used during intercourse. “But there is no rush; the world has already ended. Is asking about this…..acquaintance of yours really ‘fucking around’?” He questions.

Destiny opens her mouth to bark out a retort, but he silences her with a raise of his hand. 

“Anyway, first, Why do you care about my intentions?”

“Because I-“ Her words wobble, the brave persona that she had been putting on shattering the moment she felt cornered. Even an ultimate actress such as herself could not fake such strenuous emotions for long. “Because I don’t want to be brainwashed again, I don’t want to feel all that crazy shit I felt when I was like that. It’s terrifying to want to hurt other people, to want to be hurt in some sort of twisted pleasurable way.” 

Each word left Destiny even closer to tears, the only tether she had on her emotions being the orange cat sleeping in her arms. 

“Hm..” was the only word that Izuru’s mouth as he crouched, lowering himself to the redhead’s height. His gaze was as intense as ever, leaving the Actresss a shivering and uncomfortable mess. Even though the sadomasochistic feelings that the brainwashing had stirred within her were gone, the awkwardness and feelings of awe that she had for Izuru still remained. Her cheeks flushed a dark brown as he leaned in close to her, the faint puffs of air that left the noirette’s mouth hitting Destiny in the face. “I considered keeping a closer eye on you when I killed….that woman, but I determined that you would have been loyal until the end.”

The Ultimate Hope stands, moving away from Destiny and into a different aisle, continuing to talk to her as he browsed the shop.

“I knew of your feelings towards me and I considered that to be a factor in staying loyal to the group. You are the Ultimate Broadway Actress and you played your part well. You were unpredictable and turned against us. It was…interesting.” He says as he finally makes his way back to her, a couple of the store’s items in hand. Immediately, Destiny’s face flushed in even more, her brown eyes sliding to the floor and away from Izuru. “Which is why we need your talent within the group. Junko still has plans for the other remnants, for you.” 

“I- I can’t, please don’t bra-“ 

“Silence.” 

Destiny’s mouth instantly shut, shame burning within her from the command. 

“Perhaps it is that you need a better incentive to stay, so it is only right of me to give you one compared to the others, considering your feelings towards me.” The Ultimate glances up towards Izuru, her eyes following his hands as he stripped out of the suit jacket he always wore; He folds it with practiced ease and places it upon a shelf before turning back to Destiny. “The others are too wrapped up in their own thoughts and wants to notice that you won’t be brainwashed…if you remain loyal even while you aren’t in such a state, then I’m sure that we can arrange some sort of….reward.” 

“Wha- What do you mean by reward?” She questions, eyebrow raising at the slight tone in his voice. 

“Don’t lower my opinion of you by playing dumb, Destiny.” The noirette huffs as he begins to undo the lacey red collar within his hands. ”If you wanted to hide the fact that you were….a connoisseur of the items within this shop, then perhaps you should have done a better job at fully zipping up your backpack.”  
Destiny’s eyes instantly flitted over to her backpack, the bright pink paddle clearly poking out of the main compartment. She curses underneath her breath as a million excuses run rampant through her head; None of them sounded the slightest bit convincing and she was sure that Kamukura would see through her lies either way. In the end, she sighs and gives a small nod, one of acknowledgement and agreement of the noirette’s observations. 

“Just know that developing further feelings for me would only give you a result that you don’t wish for.” Izuru huffs out as he leans in close to the female, fastening the collar around Destiny’s neck. “I am only doing this because of the effect your absence would have on the group. I have no interest in you, physically or mentally.” 

The words stung like a harsh slap to her face, but the effect that they had on her body was completely different. Her thighs squeezed together out of instinct, an attempt to increase the friction on her clit; Destiny’s body was already beginning to heat from the gentle touch of Kamukura’s cool hands, his pale fingers working quickly to attach a leash to the collar around her throat. The noirette’s work was almost always precise, but the way his fingers dragged against her skin seemed almost intentional, as if he knew of how touch starved Destiny was.

“Let me- Let me just put Firepaw in my backpack, please-“ 

Izuru nods in response to her request, the end of the leash grasped firmly within his hand as he grabs Destiny’s bag. He pulls out the pink paddle before giving the bag towards the redhead, waiting for her to safely put away her newfound pet before they began. The moment that the orange cat was safely inside of the bookbag, Izuru tugged Destiny forwards, the collar around her neck constricting as he pulled her up and onto her knees. 

“What the hell happens now? Are you just going to…” She raises an eyebrow, a clear indicator of what the actress was asking. “You know? Or…?”

“Your reward is not going to occur first…” His gaze was as disinterested as always, no sign of lust or want behind the crimson eyes. Izuru tugs on the leash, a silent command to follow him as he leads her towards the back of the room. There was a dusty ottoman in the middle of a particular aisle, one that seemed wide enough for them to lay down upon if they needed to. “You ran away from the group and a punishment is in order to correct your behavior.” 

He settles down onto the ottoman and points to his knee, a silent command that Destiny struggles to follow. She glances from Izuru’s knee and back to his face, a clear question on her darkened features. The noirette doesn’t wait for her to figure it out, his left hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her forward, allowing her to fall stomach first onto his knees. Destiny moves to stand back up but a sharp smack on her ass makes her limp in Izuru’s grasp, her flesh stinging as she held back tears. Of course, that’s why Izuru had taken the paddle out of her bag. 

“You’ll count the smacks out loud. If you stutter, hesitate, or say the wrong number, we will start over from the beginning. Understood?” 

“Wait, hold on, how many am I gett- Shit!”

The paddle comes crashing down her ass, the thin skirt she was wearing doing nothing to protect it from its harsh stinging. Destiny’s fingers clutched onto the ottoman, tears peeking in the corner of her eyes as she struggled to get a word out- She knew she had to act fast before Izuru would get tired of waiting and would force her to start over again.   
She lets out a sob. 

“One!”

There is a pause, the silence stretching as her body tenses in preparation for the next one. The redhead glances back at the silent male, her body relaxing as she turned to look; The paddle immediately came down on her relaxed bottom, bringing forth the stream of tears from Destiny’s eyes. 

“Two, Izuru- Please, It hurts!”

“This is your punishment, Destiny, so take it.” His hands rubbed the sore flesh as he talked, massaging away the pain before dipping down in between her thighs, his fingers brushing against her soaked panties; Destiny’s face flushed as Izuru pushed her panties unceremonially to the side, his cool fingers teasing her entrance before pulling away, leaving the redhead wanting more. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

The ultimate shifts underneath her, his erection brushing against Destiny’s stomach as he delivered another harsh slap against her bottom. Her whines rose in volume as he continued to give her hit after hit- Though her voice wavered from her cries of pain and pleasure, each number she screamed out was clearly heard, for the Broadway star didn’t want to endure another ten minutes of Izuru’s harsh spanking. 

Finally, the assault on Destiny’s tender ass had stopped, the pink paddle dropping the floor as two of Izuru’s fingers pushed inside of her. A weak groan was ripped from her throat, her cunt instantly squeezing around the male’s appendages- Her cheeks flushed from how easily he could enter her with no resistance, her own body betraying her as it squeezed and attempted to suck in his fingers deeper. His fingers curled downwards, brushing against the spot that made Destiny nearly see stars. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck- Izu- Please, please, please- Right there.” 

Silently, he honors her request, continuing the same pace as her hips bucked back against his hand, chasing the high that she so desperately craved. Izuru knew that she was close, even without hearing her moans that were filling the entirety of the adult shop- Every clench around his fingers and attempt to grind her clit against his clothed knee only furthered the star’s impending orgasm. 

“I’m close, Izuru, please- Let me cum?” 

The noirette’s thumb reaches down to brush her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves before withdrawing from her dripping cunt completely. Destiny’s moans rose to a frustrated cry, her tears beginning to slip down her cheeks as the male denied her of reaching the peak of bliss. She had been good, she had listened to Izuru’s demands, had taken the brunt of the spankings and dared not mess up, she had done everything that he told her to do- And yet, he still denied her. 

“Stand, Destiny.” He hisses, tugging on Destiny’s leash to jerk her into motion. She was on her feet in seconds, her face flushed and the curly hair sticking in all sorts of directions; She looked absolutely primal, a snotty and craving mess. “You’re going to ride me like the dick craved slut you are.”

Without a word, the redhead pulled off her panties, practically throwing them onto the floor as she waited for the male to move, the noirette’s piercing eyes practically glaring into her own. Without breaking eye contact with her, Izuru began to undo the belt around his waist, pulling his pants down enough only for his dick to be comfortably free; He beckons her forward with the crook of a finger and Destiny instantly complies, straddling his lap as her hands wrapped around his rather thick length. He leans back onto the ottoman, his hands settling onto her hips as he waits for her to begin. 

“Go on, Destiny, I know you want it.”

The head pushes past her folds, the stretch and burn being worse than usual- She couldn’t exactly remember the last time she had sex, but she knew who it was with, and they certainly couldn’t compare to Izuru’s girth. 

“Ju- Just give me a second, I’m trying to adju- Jesus!” 

The Ultimate Hope instantly pulls her hips downward, burying himself to the hilt as Destiny whined out in surprise. The harsh action was enough to push the redhead over the edge, her legs trembling as her orgasm rocked her like a tsunami. Izuru’s fingers nails dug into her chocolate flesh, silently commanding her to move her hips; He did not care that she was riding out her high, for all he wanted was for this ordeal to be finished. With drool dripping down her chin and onto Izuru’s suit, Destiny began to ride him, bouncing up and down on the uninterested male’s cock. Every sharp drop downwards rubs directly against the spot that makes her toes curl and her legs tremble- She knew that she wouldn’t be able to continue riding him, even with the silent urging to continue from Izuru’s tugging of her leash and the digging of his nails into her tender flesh. 

“How pathetic, you couldn’t even last fifteen minutes on top.” The male huffs as he tugs her leash completely forward, leaving Destiny completely flush against his chest. His right hand abandoned the hold it on her leash and dropped to her ass, grabbing tightly onto the flesh as he began to roughly thrust up into her. 

“Shit- Shit, God, Kamukura! I’m gonna-“ 

The noirette continues to fuck her even as she cums, more preoccupied with his own orgasm now rather than not overstimulating the redhead Ultimate whimpering on top of him. Her cunt pulsed around him for the third time, squeezing him tightly as another orgasm overtook Destiny, the hold pushing Izuru over the edge as he held her closely, emptying himself inside of her. 

“Hm, seems you are useful for more than just acting.”

He pushes her off him and begins to tuck himself back into his pants, waiting for the panting girl to pull herself together. 

“The others are waiting outside- I wonder how exactly they’ll react when they see you walk out with a collar around your neck, hm?” 

She uses the back of her hand to wipe of the drool from her chin, fixing her brown gaze on the back of Izuru’s gaze. 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, but you already did.”


End file.
